A need exists for a pillow case onto which the torso of a athlete such as a football, basketball, baseball player or the like can be applied to the front and back sides thereof.
The present invention provides a pillow case tee-shirt into which a pillow is placed and onto which fanciful ornamental designs, such as caricatures of persons, such as football players are placed.